


Rope Trick

by keelywolfe



Series: by any other name [56]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Joking Reference To Using Drugs to Make Someone Take a Damn Nap, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Sex, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: It wasn't that Stretch really minded being told what to do. He just had to weigh how much fun he would have obeying versus not....





	Rope Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I do occasionally throw in a little Explicit content in this series, so if you missed it, note the tags. This chapter contains sexually explicit content with a little light bondage. All happy-times and consensual.

* * *

The thing was, Stretch didn’t really mind doing stuff when Edge asked. Sure, it wasn’t quite as fun when the requests were for tossing laundry in the dryer or washing the breakfast dishes, but hey, you took the good, you took the bad, learned about the facts of life, all that shit. 

Sometimes, though, Edge didn’t ask so much as he…well, ordered, and Stretch wasn’t sure if it was an ex-captain of the guard thing or if it was just an Edge thing, but if he were really, really honest, he didn’t mind that very much, either.

He highly suspected that Edge knew he didn’t mind, too, but it didn’t mean he had to make it easier for him, did it? Nope. 

So, when Edge came up behind him on the porch that afternoon and loomed, Stretch gave him a minute to glare, smoking the last of his cigarette before he asked, lazily, “okay, baby love, what exactly has you in a twist on this fine, fine day?” 

Didn’t hurt that the faint tightening of his jaw told him that Edge wasn’t any fonder of his new pet name than he had been ‘momma bear’. Stretch planned to draw that minor annoyance out for a while yet, hell, yes, he did. It was always worth it in the end. 

“Go take a shower and meet me in the bedroom,” Edge told him curtly before he turned on his heel and walked back into the house, leaving Stretch on the porch with a half-burned cigarette and an equally burning curiosity. 

He took enough time to finish it before he stood up, groaning as his joints popped. Okay, he’d bite and see where this was going to take them. Sure as hell wasn’t like he had any better plans, especially not if he took Edge’s resourcefulness into account. His bones were already tingling a little thinking about it.

Edge was nowhere around when he went in; off somewhere plotting manically, he guessed, and that was all right. At least Stretch’s end of this bargain was an easy one. 

If Stretch had to guess, he’d say washing up was because he’d been smoking like a chimney for the past couple days as ciggies were the only thing keeping him from running screaming out into the unforgiving world/their neighborhood, and he didn’t want to scare any of the kiddos that way.

Stretch knew a little something about the time/space continuum and if he didn’t know better, he’d say they were stuck in a fluctuation because this week was starting to seem pretty fucking endless and that was a fact. 

Sure, he loved having Edge around, but that also meant having Edge _around_. When he wasn’t off taking extra jogs through the neighborhood or filling their already overflowing freezer with neatly labeled packages, he was prowling through the house like a caged leopard, cleaning everything so thoroughly that Stretch was pretty sure he’d seen the furniture cringing away from him. 

Edge seemed to be struggling a little with the whole ‘relaxing’ thing he was supposed to be doing, and his struggle was becoming Stretch’s battle.

It wasn’t like he had any good recommendations to share. Naps were Stretch preferred stress relief, and yeah, he wasn’t getting Edge to take a damn nap without chloroform, which Stretch suspected went against that whole ‘love and cherish thing’ he’d promised not that long ago. His fault for not reading the fine print.

Television was the next best option, but that was usually a nighttime activity for them, one that involved copious cuddling and maybe some sex. Stretch hadn’t been able to convince Edge that ‘Travel Man’ would be just as excellent at lunchtime. 

_(he could have gone to the lab to escape for a while, could have, hadn’t been back to the lab since…and the first time he’d tried, he’d only gotten to the door and frozen, dread thick in his soul, and he couldn’t force his feet to go down the stairs, he couldn’t, and…and…and…)_

…yeah, much as he loved Edge, he was this close to saying fuck it all and calling Asgore, begging him to let Edge come back to work early, if only to spare his own sanity. 

So, hell, yeah, he’d gone right upstairs for a shower when Edge told him. Didn’t half-ass it, either. Stretch scrubbed up with plenty of body wash on the weird pink bath poof that Edge had bought, and who came up with these things? Whoever it was, Stretch owned them a G or two, because seeing Edge using it with great dignity in the shower every morning was worth getting up early for.

Stretch soaped up thoroughly, sudsing away any hint of cigarette smoke. Instead of putting on his dirty clothes back on, he tossed them into the hamper and went to the bedroom in just a towel, dewy-fresh as a spring virgin. 

Only to blink at what Edge was wearing, his towel wilting in his grasp. 

The roads were kinda treacherous in the winter, or so Stretch had been told, and Edge always put his motorcycle into storage when the weather turned snowy. That was a good thing, his baby was all about safety, but the bad part was Stretch missed seeing Edge in his leather pants during the winter months. It was a view that made him long for warming sunshine of spring. 

Apparently, Edge had decided to use this opportunity to break them out a little bit early. The belt hit his pelvis below the curves of his iliac crests and he was wearing a cut-off black t-shirt that left the intricate lines of his spine on display, the whole ensemble paired with elbow-length red gloves. 

It was disconcertingly similar to what he’d been wearing when they’d first landed in this universe and even then, Stretch had noticed how attractive Edge was; he’d been depressed, not fucking blind.

The only difference was his bare feet, pale bone against the dark carpet of their bedroom and Stretch let himself focus on that for a minute, trying to gather up his fleeing wits. 

“if i’d known we were roleplaying, i would’ve picked a better costume.” Not too bad; at least he’d managed a decent level of sass. 

A quick glance up confirmed that Edge heard the roughness in his voice, damn it. He smirked, cocking his hips in a way that made all the magic in Stretch’s mouth go dry. 

“What you’re wearing is perfect,” Edge said. He crooked a finger at Stretch. “Come here.”

He did, but he took his damn time about it because he wasn’t a puppy that came when he was called. Unfortunately, standing in front of Edge with all that tantalizing bone within reach was exactly where Stretch wanted to be, so it kinda ruined his defiance.

With two fingers, Edge plucked the towel loose, letting it fall to Stretch’s feet and leaving him completely bare. He gave the newly exposed bones a long, slow look before he said, “Get on the bed.”

Oh, so that’s how they were playing? Stretch didn’t move, only asked sweetly, “what’s the magic word?” 

Edge coolly raised a brow bone at him. “Is it worth hearing me say it once, knowing that I’ll have you screaming it later?”

“promises, promises.” But Stretch grudgingly did it, fussily making himself comfy in the middle of the bed with his head on one of the pillows. The way Edge’s eye lights raked down him made magic flush in his joints, stirring in his pelvic cavity and Stretch forced himself not to squirm. Didn’t want Edge to think he was too eager, not yet, anyway. 

That was when he caught sight of the length of rope in Edge’s hand. 

There was no way to hide the bright surge of his magic flaring, but Stretch went with nonchalant anyway. May as well make the attempt. “planning something special, babe?”

“I know you’d let me tie you up, if I asked,” Edge said bluntly. He held out the rope and let it dangle from his fingers. The end brushed against Stretch’s femur, scratchily ticklish. 

Yeah, okay, fuck nonchalance. 

“fuck, yes, i would,” Stretch breathed. Almost automatically, he lifted his hands over his head, crossing them at the wrists in blatant invitation. Edge’s eye lights narrowed, the crimson deepening. 

“But I find I’m uncomfortable with the idea.” It took a moment for the meaning to filter through and once it did, Stretch could only blink in surprise, some of his desire fading back. “I haven’t been able to get past the idea that it might hurt you, love, and I wouldn’t be able to stand that. I couldn’t.”

“okay,” Stretch said, slowly. There wasn’t much point in arguing about it; he could snarl about his low HP and intent until the universes turned over again and shook them out someplace new, but in the end, Edge felt how he felt, and it was his choice. Sooooo…what was up with the rope? “then what did you have in mind?” 

Edge shifted to put a knee on the bed, leaning over where Stretch’s hands were still above his head. He set the length of rope in Stretch’s hands and gently closed his fingers around it. It was soft in his grasp and Stretch could easily picture Edge testing lengths of rope, making sure to find something that wouldn’t be rough or irritating on his bones. 

“I want you to hold that,” Edge told him. One gloved finger traced lightly over Stretch’s and he tightened his grip reflexively. “Keep your hands there, and don’t let go.”

“is that all?” Stretch asked skeptically and Edge hummed in amusement.

“No, as a matter of fact,” he said lightly. “I want your promise that you won’t let go.”

Oh, that was dirty pool, wasn’t it. But if that was the way Edge wanted to play…

”i promise.”

“Don’t let go,” Edge warned, and that earned him a scowl because Stretch had promised, hadn’t he? But that was okay, Stretch knew all his warning buttons, too, and knew exactly how to push them. 

“you got it, boss.” Stretch didn’t miss the way Edge went briefly still, the faint tremor that went through him. 

He leaned down, close to Stretch’s ear canal, and whispered, “Careful, don’t earn yourself a debt that you can’t repay.”

Stretch only tilted his skull until it gently knocked against Edge’s. “my mouth has been writing blank checks since i was born. we going to play or not?”

In answer, Edge moved down the bed to straddle Stretch’s femurs. The leather of his pants against his legs matched the leather of his gloves, buttery-soft, rasping against bone as he ran his fingers down Stretch’s rib cage, tracing his sternum, the fragile lines of his collarbone. 

His touch was so familiar and once upon a time, in another world when he was another person, Stretch would have thought he’d get bored of hands that knew him so well. He might have laughed about it carelessly and moved on to the next anonymous body, and hands that didn’t know a thing about him and didn’t care to. 

Now he could only whimper softly, the rope laying heavy in his own hands as Edge lingered at places he knew were sensitive; the spot where his ribs met his sternum, teasing the cartilage of his spine within his rib cage. Edge knew him, knew every part of him, and Stretch craved that touch like his own breath. 

Those gloved fingertips skirted along his pelvis, swirling the heavy cloud of unformed magic that surged towards his touch. 

Weakly, Stretch managed a teasing, “what are you thinking? pick a toy, any toy, babe, and you can play all you want.”

Edge took hold of his pubic symphysis firmly enough to make Stretch yelp, hooking his finger into the notch, and said bluntly, “I want your cock.”

The words were barely spoken when his magic took shape, giving Edge what he’d asked for. He took hold of the shaft in both hands, rubbing his thumbs up the underside, his weight holding Stretch down when he moaned and tried to lurch up into that touch. 

“Beautiful,” Edge whispered, “Your cock is always so beautiful.” 

Stretch squirmed, feeling magic heating in his cheek bones. He had a little of a love/hate thing going for the way Edge liked to talk about him. He didn’t want to hear that shit, except for how he desperately did, he didn’t want to want to hear it—all his fumbling thoughts shorted out when Edge shimmied down to crouch over him, tonguing lightly at the head, a smear of orange magic vibrant against the crimson of his tongue. 

“fuck,” Stretch croaked out, twisting the rope in his hands, feeling the slight burn as it abraded lightly against the bones. Edge’s mouth was hot, always, the lush warmth of his magic reflective of his HP. The curl of his tongue was teasing, refusing to find a rhythm and when Stretch tried to arch up, firm hands settled on his pelvis, holding him down implacably.

Distantly, he had to give Edge credit; whether he’d come up with the idea himself or he read about it somewhere, trying to keep his hands tight around the rope while Edge was taking him apart with equal parts gentleness and calculated ruthlessness was nearly an unbearable struggle. 

It took every ounce of his dwindling restraint to keep from grabbing Edge’s head and make him stop teasing, fuck, he couldn’t, he—

Even if he could have covered his mouth with his hands, there was no way Stretch could have smothered his cry of disappointment when Edge drew away, licking his teeth clean. The heavy way he was breathing was satisfying at least, the hot, crimson glow of his eye lights promising. 

When Edge unzipped his pants, Stretch expected him to pull out his cock, hoping that maybe they’d get some nice, simple frottage going. He loved it when Edge held their cocks together, the slick slide of their magic in his fist, and both of them coming over the deep crimson of Edge’s glove would be a lovely sight. 

Instead, he moved to slide his pants off entirely and Stretch was not expecting it to reveal the soft folds of a cunt.

“edge…” Stretch started, concerned. Two gloved fingertips resting lightly against his teeth silenced him.

“Trust me to know what I want,” Edge told him softly.

“i trust you,” Stretch whispered hoarsely, because he did, he trusted Edge with his life, his soul, his sanity, everything, but not always with himself. He still couldn’t help but watch as Edge straddled him again, slipping a hand between his own legs to circle a thumb over his clit. 

“I’ve been practicing,” Edge groaned, his hips pushing into his own touch. 

That sounded ungodly hot. The thought of Edge alone on their bed with his knees spread wide and two fingers deep inside of himself…or maybe using a toy, teasing himself with a dildo or a vibrator. Stretch wouldn’t have been the slightest bit surprised to find out that Edge had thoroughly researched best practices for learning to orgasm through penetration. It had taken him a little while to get into the physicality of sex, but once he had, Edge was the furthest thing from prudish about it.

Even from here, Stretch could see his pussy was glistening wetly and hell, maybe he’d missed a show while he was in the shower, what a fucking shame. 

He only noticed how hard he was gripping the rope when his fingers started aching and Stretch forcibly relaxed his hands even as he caught his breath, not even blinking as Edge shuffled back, reaching between them to hold his cock, guiding it to press against slick folds. 

“ah, fuck, _fuck_ , babe,” Stretch gasped as Edge slid down. He couldn’t look away, watching his cock disappear into him. Edge’s sockets were closed, his tongue caught lightly between his teeth and he was so gorgeously tight, lushly wet. He took his time, moving agonizingly slow, until Stretch was deep inside him, feeling his cunt clenching sweetly around him as Edge settled against him.

“There,” Edge said hoarsely. He opened his sockets, his eye lights wide and soft, spreading his hands out on Stretch’s rib cage for balance. The first tentative shift of his hips dragged a cry from deep in Stretch’s soul. They’d only done this a couple of times before and it had been nothing like this, any of his own pleasure muted, washed away by Edge’s obvious discomfort in it. 

Nothing at all like this, with Edge finding a rhythm, clumsily at first and then moving with more confidence. Shifting and squirming until he found an angle that left both of them gasping. Edge moved faster, his jaw dropping open as groans strangled out of him, his own control shaking loose as he moved harder, relentlessly. 

Stretch struggled against the rope as if it was actually binding him, because wasn’t it? Binding him with a promise and he could only clutch it, grinding it painfully into his finger bones and he could only let Edge ride him, the tight softness of his cunt easing and then sucking him in each time Edge rose and fell. It was too much, it was unbearable, all the heated magic in his bones coalescing into a hot point of pleasure. 

“oh, fuck, i can’t—” was all Stretch managed to choke out and then he was coming, his magic flaring with the throes of his orgasm, and he didn’t let go of the rope, he didn’t, shaking and whimpering, and coming inside Edge with a hot flood. It lasted a tiny eternity until he collapsed back against the mattress, sweat dripping from him and Edge still on top of him, unmoving while Stretch slowly went soft inside him. 

Um, yeah, he hadn’t actually ordered a side of humiliation with his sex today. 

“fuck, i’m sorry,” Stretch said miserably, closing his sockets against the embarrassed heat rising in his face. Sure, it had been a long time since he’d had sex that way, but damn, Edge never came before him, always made sure he was satisfied and the first time Edge had really been enjoying penetrative sex, Stretch had gone off like a fucking firecracker. 

Soft leather brushed his cheek bone, fingertips grazing, “No need to apologize for that, love, you’re beautiful when you come. And it isn’t as if I’m bereft of other options.”

A quiet, wet sound made him open his sockets in time to see Edge sliding a hand back between his legs, gloved fingers rubbing where they were still joined. His moans were soft, eager, and he moved into his own touch, his pelvis rocking minutely as he rubbed his thumb against his clit. 

Stretch’s hands flexed, his sore phalanges clenching around the rope, desperate to join Edge’s, to touch him and watch pleasure flare in his eye lights. 

“let me help,” Stretch pleaded. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Edge panted, all his collectedness lost, his bones gleaming with sweat. “You want to be forgiven? Then you can watch.”

And he did, until his sockets ached with dryness, unable to look away as Edge’s little movements went jerky. The leather of his glove was soaked with mingled orange and red, his come seeping out to slick it, trailing obscenely down Edge’s femurs. 

His fingers moved faster, almost desperately, and Stretch watched as Edge stiffened and came with a cry, shuddering and jerking, his magic sparkling brilliantly in brief, gorgeous flare. Soon enough he sagged down to sprawl heavily across Stretch, all awkward bones grinding against each other. He stirred quickly enough, before his weight was too much, shifting up on his elbows but Stretch didn’t notice. 

Instead, he was trembling desperately, stuttering out, “please, uncle, okay? please let me…let me… i need to…i need…please…”

“You can let go,” Edge told him hoarsely and instantly, Stretch’s arms were around him, fumbling over him. Sweat slicked his hands as he tried to touch Edge everywhere, needed to touch him, his fingers scraping against his ribs and spine, grazing between his legs and drawing a hiss from Edge as they slid clumsily against his still-sensitive cunt. 

“beautiful, fuck, baby, you were so beautiful, i love you, i love you so much,” Stretch babbled out, quieting as Edge soothed him, stroking him and settling him. He pulled the comforter around them both before their sweat cooled enough for Stretch to feel chilled. 

When Stretch was calmer, curled up drowsily against him, Edge took hold of one of his hands carefully, lifting it and frowning at the lightly chafed bones. 

“don’t start fretting, edgelord,” Stretch mumbled sleepily. “that’ll be gone in a couple hours and you know it.”

“it was supposed to be a way to keep you from being hurt,” Edge said softly. He pressed a gentle kiss into Stretch’s palm. The heat of his breath was soothing. 

“believe me, i’m not complaining,” Stretch said dryly. Tired as he was, he managed to tip his head up enough to look Edge in the face. “if that was hurting me, consider this an open invitation to do it again, anytime.”

The emotions that flitted across Edge’s face went too fast for Stretch to interpret before they disappeared beneath Edge’s normal stoicism. Not much use in pushing the point right now and Stretch snuggled back into the comforter, resting his cheek against Edge’s sternum. Bone against bone wasn’t perfectly comfortable without a thin cushion of clothing between them, but Stretch wasn’t about to let Edge go long enough to put on some pajamas, not now. 

Beneath his cheek bone he could feel the delicate pulse of Edge’s soul, unmanifested but it was there, its presence strong and comforting. Even better, he could feel Edge’s breathing evening out and Stretch smiled a little, cuddling closer. 

This wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined getting Edge to take a nap, but he had to admit, it was better than his plan. 

Getting chloroform was a bitch, anyway. 

-finis-


End file.
